Chomper and his Parents see Godzilla
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just the first in a series that I like to call the Godzilla sightings. It takes place as the Gang of Seven are telling stories late one night.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or location of The Land Before Time or Godzilla, only how the story goes. The characters or the location of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and Legendary Godzilla belongs to Warner Bros. and Legendary studios. There are no OC's or OP's at all in this story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chomper and his Parents see Godzilla**

It was starting to get late one night in the Great Valley. The stars were shining overhead along with the Night Circle as it traveled across the sky. Down in a spot in the Great Valley, a group of seven young dinosaurs sat around a crack in the ground. Seeping up from the crack was a warm heat and light, not to mention that it was also a great place for storytelling. The youngsters consisted of Littlefoot the brown Longneck, Cera the yellow Threehorn, Petrie the brown Flyer, Ducky the green Swimmer, Spike the green Spiketail, Ruby the pink Fast Runner and Chomper the purple Sharptooth. The young friends were going around telling each other stories that they either made up or could recall. Currently it was Cera's turn as she stood close to the flaming crevice and finished, "And the scared, little Fast Biter was never heard from again."

"Wow." All six of her friends said in wonder. Ducky then was the first to say, "That was a good story, Cera. Yep, yep, yep."

"Even Petrie was slightly terrified," Petrie said, but then smiled when he added, "But me even more happy that everything turned out okay."

Spike grunted while nodding in agreement. Littlefoot then looked between his friends and said, "So it's been me and Cera who have told stories. Who wants a turn now?"

The remaining five looked between themselves as they weren't sure how to top the last stories. Chomper then raised his hand and eagerly said, "I'll tell one."

"Oh, I do wonder what Chomper's story is I wonder." Ruby said as Cera backed up a bit before sitting back down to listen. Chomper stood up and stepped a little closer to the flaming crevice and started, "I can't really remember if this was a dream or not, but I felt both really excited and terrified from it." Taking a deep breath he said, "It was a good time ago, before I had come to the Great Valley. Back when I still lived on the Mysterious Island…"

x

It was late one night on the Mysterious Island as Chomper and his parents slept. The little purple sharptooth was currently pressed up against his mother while his father pressed up against her on the other side. They were currently sleeping a small distance from the cliff that they watched Chomper's friends leave across the Big Water. Chomper suddenly woke up to the sound of something from the direction of the cliff. Lifting his head up he looked towards the trees. Silently getting up, the small purple sharptooth moved towards the direction of the cliff. When he came out of the tree line Chomper found himself at the cliff.

Back with his parents, Chomper's Mother woke to sensing that her son was no longer pressed up against her side. She looked around for her hatchling but couldn't see him. Becoming worried by the minute, the female sharptooth nudged her mate awake. Once the male was awoken he immediately saw the worry on his mate's face. They both began grunting out for their son.

Chomper could hear the worried sounds of his mother and father. Turning his head back he called to them. Both grown-up sharpteeth turned their heads to the sound and made their way towards their son. A couple of minutes later, both his parents came out of the woods. His father narrowed his eyes and grunted a question in sharptooth, "_Why did you wonder off, son?"_

"_I'm sorry, Papa. I just heard something from over here and I thought-_" Chomper tried to say. But Chomper's mother cut him off by saying, "_You just scared us a bit, Chomper. We just didn't want to lose you._"

Chomper thought back to when he had just hatched and Littlefoot had said the same thing to him. Looking up to his parents he said, "_I really am sorry._"

"_It'll be okay, Chomper._" His father said. Leaning down to nuzzle the young sharptooth he said, "_Next time, just be sure to tell us._"

"_I will, I promise._" Chomper said as he leaned against his father's snout. Chomper's mother leaned down and did the same. A loud splashing sound came from the Big Water, making them look out to the cliff. Chomper carefully went out to see what was happening. He could tell that his parents were close behind him as he could hear the thundering foot stomps of the older sharpteeth. When they were close to the edge they looked out to the water and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But then the water started to churn as something big moved within.

Chomper's parents placed themselves in front of Chomper as they readied themselves. What came next was a shock to all three of them. Rising out of the Big Water was a gigantic reptilian head. Its body followed suit until only its torso and most of the dorsal fins on its back were visible. The great beast had giant sharp teeth, long arms with huge claws on his hands. Its face was kind of square in the muzzle. Chomper and his parents watched in amazement as the dorsal fins on the creature's back started to glow a bright blue. When the glow reached up to the behemoth's head, he threw his back with his maw opened and unleashed what appeared to be a stream of blue fire right up into the sky. Chomper found the sight amazing as he watched the flames climb higher into the sky. When the fire died out in the great sharptooth, the behemoth looked down on the three smaller sharpteeth and leaned its great head down towards them.

Chomper and his folks found themselves rooted to the spot in fear as the creature's head stopped a few feet from them. It looked at the trio with narrow eyes as its nostrils flared to smell them while he looked over them. When he saw little Chomper standing between his parents, the behemoth's face softened before turning away. Relaxing, Chomper and his parents watched as the creature began to dive back into the Big Water. As he swam away his dorsal fins started to sink as he submerged into the depths.

x

Chomper's eyes were still wide as he remembered what he didn't know if it were real or not. Cera was a little skeptical and questioned, "So, you saw what may or may not have been a giant sharptooth that could shoot some kind of blue fire."

"I know it sounds like it's pure make believe." Chomper said. He had a feeling that there was more to it when he said, "But I just feel like if it were really real."

"Well," Littlefoot said defending his friend, "whether if it's truly real or not, we have to remember that there's a lot out there that we don't know about."

All six of the other children agreed to it.

"I suppose that there is no name for this sharptooth you saw I don't suppose?" Ruby asked. Chomper looked down while thinking about it. Then he a smile formed on his face when he remembered, "I think I remember my Daddy telling me something about a name. He said that there were some sharpteeth who had seen him before. Those who were lucky enough to see him called him," He paused a moment before saying, "Godzilla."

"Wow." Each of the others said. Chomper then asked, "So, does anyone else have a story to tell?"

This caused all of them to laugh as Chomper sat back down. The children then began continuing with their own story telling.

x

Author's Note: And here is the first of my Godzilla sighting stories. Be sure to stay tuned. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
